


How to play fair?

by BelphegorAckerman, Humanity_Strongest_001



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, MC doesnt like to play fiar, Male Pronouns, Pool Table Sex, Smutt, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelphegorAckerman/pseuds/BelphegorAckerman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001
Summary: MC went to the table to grab a glass of water as he turned at the noise of the pool balls clanking together noisily. He put his glass of water down before striding forward, cue-stick in hand. "Didn’t you cheat?" he asked as Mammon chuckled. Obviously the avatar of greed wasn’t going to play fair.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	How to play fair?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third obey me smutt fic.....
> 
> Male pronouns used
> 
> Huge thanks to my sibling.

It was a long day for MC, doing the chores and school work. He was now playing pool in Mammon’s room, as MC was bent over the pool table, Mammon couldn’t help to rake his eyes over MC’s form, his eyes zeroing in on the swell of MCs ass. Mammon sighed, and, sipped on his demonus and not paying attention to the game until MC spoke up.

MC was talking about how he used to play monopoly and was the first one to be bankrupted. Mammon held back a chuckle threatening to spill from his mouth. Were all humans very similar? All had to ruin he fun and turn it into a competition. Well, two could play at that.' Mammon responded with an audible sigh, "You want to challenge the Great Mammon." MC missed his shot, and looked crestfallen. "Uh...I didn’t know you wanted this to be a challenge." MC lied as Mammon rolled his eyes.

“If I win, you have to set me on a date with Lucifer and you have to do my chores for a week, since none of you ever do yours!” MC smirked, knowing Mammon wouldn’t want to help MC with a date with Lucifer.

Mammon responded with a sly smile, and went to take his shot. His eyes racking MC’s movement as he turned his gaze to the table. ‘He had a competition to win.'

.. 

MC went to the table to grab a glass of water as he turned at the noise of the pool balls clanking together noisily. He put his glass of water down before striding forward, cue-stick in hand. "Didn’t you cheat?" he asked as Mammon chuckled. Obviously the avatar of greed wasn’t going to play fair.

Mammon raised an eyebrow. "This is easy human. Your just bad at this game" he trailed off as he took another, successful, shot, sinking another ball. MC groaned.

"Okay" he said, smiling. "Okay?" Mammon replied, shocked slightly at MC’s ease,’ I need to beat him' he thought as he straightened up.

"Okay, yeah" MC smiled brightly as Mammon shifted to get a better aim. "Let's play" he muttered with a grin.

.. 

When it was finally MC’s turn, Mammon _accidentally_ missed the shot to allow an upset MC to take his turn.

MC shot Mammon an uncharacteristically sly smile as he went to bend over the table to align the cue stick with the white ball. He stuck his arse out slightly, giving Mammon a perfect view of his perked butt. He could practically hear Mammon’s growl from where he leaned against the wall. He took his shot, and missed, purposefully, hand 'slipping'.

When Mammon saw that MC had missed a relatively easy, he frowned, but moved to stand near MC. He cleared his throat and nudged MC with his hip, indicating that he wanted him to move. But MC was stubborn and didn't move away. Instead he moved closer to Mammon until he was pressed against his back, hard erection pinned between MC's body and Mammon’s.

Mammon turned suddenly, and grabbed MC by the collar of his borrowed shirt and pulled him vigorously against him, flattening his own hand between their heaving chests, and crashed their mouths together. MC smirked as he kissed like he did everything else: with all he had, with an undisguised passion that made you feel like it was the most natural thing in the world and yet the most stunning all at once. He had expected to be pushed away, MC was extremely shy. But MC did none of that. Instead, he responded immediately, melting against the demon’s body, wrapping his arms around his neck and grabbing a handful of his hair, tugging, albeit carefully.

Soon, Mammon was nibbling at MC’s full bottom lip with insistence, demanding an entrance that MC chuckled and greeted happily, parting his lips. Their tongues meeting each other in an ardent dance. His heart skipped a beat, his hand sliding down MC's chest, his hold tightening on his narrow hips.

MC finally pulled away, panting to catch his breath. "What happens if your brothers walked in?" he muttered. Mammon sighed. “Asmo is at shopping and the rest well they are at school.” Mammon smiled as MC sighed rolling his eyes. “Fine…” MC stated as he kissed he avatar of greed.

. ……………..

The world was rocking around MC, he felt dizzy, however the feeling of Mammon pressed against him, kissing him, his hands slipping past the dark silk oh his own shirt MC had borrowed, exploring the naked and smooth skin under the shirt.

It was Mammon’s turn to pull away, and MC was shocked to find himself whining, panting heavily. Mammon's neck bowed as his lips travelled away from his lips, lowering down his cheek, and then his neck. Mammon found his pulse point easily enough, working and biting the delicate pale skin there with a force that would ensure a bruise would be there the next day. MC moaned and his hands moved of their own accord, finding their way to Mammon’s black shirt and accidently ripping it slightly, leaving his skin bare. MC stroked the naked skin he could easily get access to, which was mainly Mammon’s chest and defined pecs.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, a blush adorning his high cheek bones when Mammon rolled his hips, chuckling against his neck, sending shivers racing down his spine. His legs buckled, and Mammon pressed him back against the pool table.

He grabbed at Mammon’s white hair, pulling him back up for another breathtaking kiss while the other man worked on undoing his belt, throwing it behind him in a loud thud that neither of them really heard. They was too focused on undressing each other as MC took his top off as Mammon actually pulled away, eyeing his toned chest up and down with a satisfied smirk. MC’s dark locks were already dishevelled and his lips swollen from the hard kissing. He looked beautiful half splayed out across the green of the table.

“I knew you were gorgeous under those horrible clothes. And though I do love to see you wearing my clothes, I prefer seeing them ripped from that delicious body of yours that you always frustratingly keep hidden.” Mammon stated, (he was now sounding like Asmodeus.)

A protest rose to the back of MC’s throat, but Mammon was already back, kissing roughly, his hips undulating, and the excuse came out as a lewd moan. 

MC found his way to Mammon's bare neck, leaving a red mark of his own, and he couldn’t contain his satisfaction when Mammon squirmed over him, moaning softly as he bucked down against MC’s straining erection. Mammon was now working on opening his jeans with one hand, the other one lingering on MC’s torso, caressing every bit of naked skin he could access.

MC reluctantly pulled back, admiring the result of his rough ministrations on the man’s neck, and kicked his shoes off awkwardly from his perch. Mammon laughed as they were both in their boxers. Their chests brushing each other as he leaned forward. They were both panting loudly and MC wondered for a second if he was doing everything correctly, but the worry was pushed away by MC’s hand finding its way down its boxers, taking hold of his throbbing member through the dark material of his briefs.

He let his head fall back against the forest green baize covering the pool table. He uttered a series of urges as Mammon started moving his hand, stroking him gently. He knew he was not going to last long. His brothers could come in. Lucifer could come looking for him.

MC pushed all the worries out of his lust clouded mind as Mammon chuckled lightly. He whispered a string of dirty nonsense into MC’s ear, biting gently onto his earlobe, quickening his pace at MC's member.

“Mammon, I’m, uh...not going to last...long if you...shit... if you keep...going like that” MC struggled to get out.

“Do you think I want you to last long?” Mammon responded, a grin on his face, but MC could hear the mischief and playfulness in his voice, and it sent a new wave of shivers electrical sparks down his spine.

He ignored Mammon’s question and found his own way under Mammon’s boxers, copying the same rhythm the demon was applying to him and he heard him hold his breath with a creeping sense of satisfaction. All of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door, as MC shot up and grabbed his clothes.

“Yes?” Mammon called out as Lucifer’s voice was heard. He was angry.

“I am busy; just wait for a few minutes.” Mammon said tripping as the door unlocked and in came Lucifer.

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing more fanfics, if you have any recommendations, please commet below.  
> I can do:  
> M/M  
> Friendship  
> Hurt  
> Angst  
> Smutt


End file.
